Daughter of Scourge
A fan-fiction about what would happen if Scourge had a mate, and had kits. Enjoy! Also, I'm guessing that this takes place in between Firestar's Quest and MIdnight, but probably not, But still, enjoy! Prologue A pale gray and jet-black she-cat drew her tongue over her blood-stained white paw, noting to get the blood out from between her claws. Her silver-and-black pelt was barely noticeable in the dim light, but it managed to pick up small gleams of light, dappling her pelt. Her stomach was swollen immensely, hinting the arrival of her kits within a few days. Her sharp, stunning jade-green eyes darted around, always narrowed, looking for the slightest movement. Unexpectedly, she put her paw down, and said in a soft mew with an edge to it, “I know you’re there, Scourge.” A small black cat padded out of the shadows, visible were only his white left paw and ice-blue eyes. He nodded. “Let’s hope our kits will be as good as you, Shard.” The silver-black queen, Shard, nodded, and stood up. Her bushy tail swayed in the darkness, and she shook her pelt out. “Do you want to think of names?” The tiny tom padded up to her, and drew his tail under her chin. “We have no need. Wait until they are born.” Shard nodded, and stretched her legs. “I had best to go now. The other cats will wake up soon.” Scourge nodded, and touched his nose to the she-cat’s ear. “Be safe.” Shard purred. “I will.” With that, she padded away, back to her nest on the edge of the forest, where wild cats lived. Chapter 1 One moon later…….. A small jet-black kit with one pure white left paw whimpered. Her mother’s body was cold, and she was surrounded by red salty liquids. She whimpered, and prodded her mother’s belly, hoping for some milk. “Mother? Mother, I want milk.” The silver-black body gave no answer. Her green eyes were glazed, and stared blankly ahead. Blood pooled around her, surrounding three limp bodies, and only one moving body. There was a small pale silver she-cat, one Shard had planned to call Glare. There was a black tom with silver stripes, one meant to be called Sliver. And the last limp body was a big tom, with a pelt as white as the freshest snow on Earth, gleaming in the pool of blood, meant to be called Icicle. This tom was the reason that led to all the complications. “Mother!” The tiny wail rang throughout the forest. A tom, padding neatly through the forest, his pelt as red as fire, perked up his ears as he heard the cries. Mother? The tom shrugged and bounded toward the sound. The source was at the border of the forest, where the tom padded onto a horrific site. A silver-black cat, lying on her side, eyes glossy and blank, surrounded by a pool of blood and three limp bodies. The tom bent his head miserably. The poor mother and kits. He could recall a scene from before, a silver tabby dying just like this…. “Mother!” His head jerked up. Where was the cry coming from? Cautiously, the tom gently prodded at the she-cat’s stomach, and as his paw withdrew, a small black cat was hanging onto it. Instinctively, the tom recoiled, and hissed furiously at the cat, who he had dropped to the ground. “Mother!” she shrieked. “Mother!” Wait, no. This was not the same cat. The tom shuddered. But it looks just like him! The small kitten mewed pitifully, and pawed at the ground. The tom looked down at her. Her ribs were visible, jutting out, and the tom guessed that the kit had not had a meal for some time. But it was a splitting image of the cat who had brought so much destruction to the forest….. He tensed himself to bring down the fatal bite that would rid the forest of this cat, but she let out another wail, a wail that made him feel ashamed. Was he really about to kill an innocent cat that had done no harm to him? Sure, she looked like the tiny tom, but she had not done any wrong. Maybe Ravenpaw and Barley would know, the tom decided, and making up his mind, he picked up the kit by her scruff, who seemed to be exhausted by squealing, and carefully made his way to the barn near Highstones. Along the way, the tom realized that the kit wasn’t moving, and desperately lay the kit out, and furiously licked at the kitten. Soon, the kit began breathing again, and the tom continued to the barn. A sleek, plump, jet-black tom leapt out of the rising red building. “Firestar!” he greeted the tom happily. “What do you have there?” The fiery tom, Firestar, dropped the kit, and mewed, “I found her and her mother and siblings on the edge of ThunderClan territory. They were all dead except for her. I was wondering if you know her.” Ravenpaw sniffed the small bundle, then recoiled. “She’s starving!” “Who’s starving?” a voice mewed from the barn, and Firestar looked up to see a stocky, muscular black-and-white tom jump down from the rafters. “Greetings, Barley,” Firestar meowed respectfully. “Do you think that you know this kit?” The tom leaned in to inspect the kit, then jerked back. “She looks like Scourge!” “You know Scourge?” Firestar asked, surprised. Barley looked as though he shouldn’t have said something, then muttered something, and sniffed the kit. “Ravenpaw, remember that silver and black queen visiting? She said that she was expecting Scourge’s kits.” Ravenpaw dipped his head. “I remember her! I couldn’t imagine her being the kind to attract Scourge.” Firestar stared at the kitten in dismay, who had just opened her eyes, and had the same piercing ice-blue eyes as her father. “This is Scourge’s kit?” Barley nodded. “Seems like it.” Firestar sighed. “Well, what do I do with her?” Ravenpaw thought for a moment. “Why not keep her?” he suggested. “More warriors for ThunderClan.” Firestar glanced at the kitten. It’s Scourge’s daughter! “Okay,” he agreed. “Barley, do you mind if I catch a mouse? The kit is starving.” Barley nodded, and stepped out of the way. “Help yourself.” Firestar left the kitten in the hay and snatched a mouse. He returned to the hay pile with the mouse, and gently tore a strip off it. He chewed it up, spat it out, and gently nudged it toward the kit’s mouth. “Eat, little one.” The kitten licked it, and seemed to enjoy it. She squealed, and Firestar couldn’t help purring as he chewed up more mouse and gave it to the kit. “She needs a name,” Barley mewed, jumping next to Firestar with a mouse. Firestar nodded, and looked at her coat of gleaming jet-black fur, glittering in the sunlight, sleek and oily. “Ravenkit,” he decided. “She looks just like one.” Barley let out a soft mrrow ''of amusement. “She’s going to be like Ravenpaw, eh?” Firestar nodded. “I had best to be on my way.” He stood up, and flicked his tail. “Thank you, Barley and Ravenpaw. I’ll be seeing you.” He picked Ravenkit up by her scruff, and bounded toward ThunderClan, to introduce Ravenkit to her new home. Chapter 2 The sun had gone down by the time Firestar returned, and a smoky, dark gray she-cat padded up to him, relief in her enormous pale-blue eyes. “Firestar!” she meowed. “The entire clan has gone crazy trying to find you! Where have you been?” Firestar dropped the she-kit onto the ground. “I found a kit. Her family was dead. I couldn’t kill her.” Something twisted in his heart. ''But I almost did. Cinderpelt leaned into sniff the kit, then recoiled, like the previous three cats. “She looks like Scourge!” “Yes,” Firestar agreed. “Cinderpelt, do you have any herbs for her?” Cinderpelt looked up at Firestar, amusement twinkling in her blue eyes. “Yes. Milk, milk, milk, and rest.” Firestar picked up the kit again. “Do you know where Sandstorm is?” Cinderpelt pointed her tail in the direction of the nursery. “Nursing Squirrelkit and Leafkit.” Firestar dipped his head. “Thank you Cinderpelt.” Chapter 3 Many seasons later……………… Ravenkit had become a promising warrior, Ravenflight. She had amazing hunting skills, fought as fierce as a fox, and was kinder than a medicine cat. Still, she was just barely bigger than the average apprentice. Firestar closed his eyes and buried his nose into his paws. His dream still disturbed him. Yellowfang appearing, and warning him about Ravenflight. “Rid her of this world! You cannot let the kit of Scourge stay in the clans!” Firestar lifted his head. Yellowfang was his guide. He would listen to her. Firestar padded out of his den. He let his gaze flit around the camp, until he spotted the tiny black she-cat. His emerald green eyes narrowed. Oh, how he wanted to follow Yellowfang’s orders! “Ravenflight?” he asked, padding toward her. “Can you come with me for a moment?” The ice-blue eyes turned to him with surprise, and she bounded toward him. “Sure! Lead the way!” Firestar forced a smile. Let her think that I’m kind. Firestar beckoned with his tail, and they padded out of camp. What’s the quickest way of killing her? By the river. I could push her body into the river and wash away all the scents. They came across the river that bordered RiverClan and ThunderClan. “Isn’t the water beautiful?” Ravenflight breathed, bounding up to it. She stretched her white paw at it. “The way it keeps flowing, never stopping.” She turned to Firestar. “Right?” Firestar dipped his head, his throat tight. Now or never. Ravenflight tilted her head. “Firestar? Is something wrong?” Firestar’s breath quickened. “Yes,” he hissed, padding toward Ravenflight menacingly. “Yes, there’s something wrong. And that something is you.” Ravenflight blinked. “What-“ Firestar flashed his claws out. He felt them tearing through flesh and fur, and he heard Ravenflight’s choke of surprise. Soon, the tiny black cat was on the ground, slumped. Firestar felt an immense surge of satisfaction. His greatest enemy was dead. What was there to worry about? “Why?” The whisper was so faint Firestar could barely hear it, but he heard it. “Why?” he hissed. “Because you are Scourge’s kit. You are a danger to all of the clans.” Scourge’s ice-blue eyes began to glaze over. “I thought you were better than this.” They froze, and Scourge’s small body rolled into the river. Firestar watched after the bundle of black fur. Now that Scourge is dead, the clans are safe. Wait. Scourge? Firestar shook his head, and his thoughts cleared. He stared out at the bundle of fur, growing smaller and smaller. “No…” he whispered. He raised his head, and a star blinked at him. “StarClan, I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” Chapter 4 Firestar scrambled to his paws. He was in a meadow of swaying, sparkling plants. StarClan? Am I dead? A tiny black cat padded toward him, her glossy fur dotted with twinkling stars. As she came closer to Firestar, he could see the familiar white paw, the swinging long tail, and the ice-blue eyes that once sparkled with humor. Ravenflight stopped in front of him, her eyes brimming with sadness. Firestar opened his jaw to speak, and Ravenflight cut him off with a flick of her tail. “Come.” Firestar followed Ravenflight as she padded to a clearing, where a gray she-kit and a black she-kit played, tussling in the grass. Watching over them were a mottled black she-cat and a reddish-brown tom. “Do you know these cats?” Ravenflight asked. Firestar shook his head. “You wouldn’t,” Ravenflight murmured. “But these cats here were all part of Tigerstar’s family. The two kits are Mistkit and Nightkit, his sisters, who died within a moon of birth. Leopardfoot is his mother, and Pinestar is the father.” Ravenflight turned her piercing gaze on Firestar, who flinched. “If they had lived, would you have judged them?” Firestar shook his head. “Never!” “Would you have judged Goldenflower? She was Tigerstar’s mate, after all.” “No!” Firestar protested. “They are good cats!” “Then what caused you to judge me?” The question rang throughout Firestar's ears. Why had he? Firestar swallowed. "I don't know. I think that it's because of the fact that you looked so much like Scourge, and he had taken a life from me." Ravenflight's ice-blue eyes were full of hurt. "Let that be a lesson to you," she murmured, starting to fade. "Do not judge a cat by their pelt." Firestar sprang at her. "Wait! Don't go!" Ravenflight was see-through now, and as Firestar woke up, her mew rang in his ears. Let that be a lesson to you. What was the lesson? Chapter 5 There was a Gathering the next day. Firestar brought Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw, Dustpelt, Sorrelpaw, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. Along with Cinderpelt and Leafpaw. Firestar leapt onto Great Rock, where Tallstar, the elderly black-and-white leader of WindClan, and Leopardstar, the spotted golden tabby leader of RiverClan waited. Soon, the pine-smelling cats of ShadowClan, and as Blackstar leapt onto the Great Rock, and the crowd of cats was silent. Tallstar stepped forward to began. "WindClan is coming well. There are more rabbits than ever, and we are feasting easily." He stepped back, and flicked his tail at Leopardstar. "RiverClan is fishing easily. There are no diffulculties." She paused. "Downstream, one of our warriors found a dead cat." An icy feeling crept up Firestar's spine as the cats murmured amongst themselves who it was. "It was a black she-cat, barely the size of an apprentice, with one white paw." Leopardstar stopped for a moment, as though thinking, then continued. "She had a long tail." Uproar roared through the ThunderClan cats as they realized who it was. Firestar faced the spotted golden tabby. "Do you have the body?" he asked, his voice trembling. Leopardstar looked at him, curiosity gleaming in her dark amber eyes. "Why? Do you know who she is?" Firestar swallowed. "Yes. I think she's one of ThunderClan warriors. Yesterday, she went missing." No. I killed her. The cats below him had flattened ears and bristling fur. Firestar spotted Cloudtail's white pelt glowing, and he had arched his back at the RiverClan cats. "Murderers!" he hissed. "Cloudtail!" Firestar snapped. "This is a Gathering!" The white tom hissed once more, then padded away. All the cats were uncomfortable. "We will bring the body to ThunderClan tomorrow," Leopardstar meowed. Firestar dipped his head at the leader, his throat stuck. "Thank you." "Does RiverClan have any more announcements?" Blackstar butted in. When Leopardstar shook her head, he continued on. "Then let Firestar speak." Firestar stepped forward, and waited for the murmurs to cease. "ThunderClan is well," he began, then stifled a snort. One of their warriors was dead! "We have a new apprentice, Squirrelpaw." As the cats chanted her name, Firestar spotted his daughter, sitting up tall, her sleek dark ginger coat gleaming in the moonlight. As Firestar stepepd back and Blackstar took his place, Firestar couldn't help wonder again. What was the lesson? Firestar jolted back into reality as Blackstar finished. One of our best warriors is dead. That was the lesson. "Gathering dismissed," Tallstar mewed, and they jumped off to their seperate clans, mingling. Well, all except for ThunderClan and RiverClan. It was obvious that Cloudtail wasn't the only one with suspision. Firestar waved his tail, and his cats trotted back to ThunderClan territory, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the cat. Epilogue Part I A dark gray battle-scarred she-cat dropped low into a pounce, her orange eyes focused intensely on an unsuspecting wood mouse. As she gathered power into her haunches, a large pale blue-gray blur of fur dropped onto the dark gray she-cat, flattening her and scaring the mouse away. Hissing, the dark gray she-cat turned over, and recognized the ice-blue eyes. "Bluestar! What was that for? I nearly had that mouse!" she spat. Blustar's ice-blue eyes were blazing with fury and anger. "Yellowfang!" she hissed angrily. "Why did you do it?!!" Yellowfang's orange eyes clouded with confusion for a moment. "What do you mean?!" she growled, throwing the blue-gray cat off her. "You told Firestar to kill Ravenflight!" she hissed, tail lashing. "Ravenflight was destined to lead ThunderClan through the harshest times, and we were about to give him the prophecy for her, but you interfered and told Firestar to kill her!" "What do you mean?" Yellowfang's anger turned to confusion. "I never told him to kill Ravenflight." "Then who did?" Bluestar snarled. "After all, Ravenflight's here!" Yellowfang had flattened her ears. "I knew that Ravenflight was important to ThunderClan! I would never endanger ThunderClan!" Bluestar sat back on her haunches, eyes now tired and confused. "Then who did?" Epilogue Part II A dark gray battle-scarred she-cat slunk low through the gray, gloomy forest, the dense fog covering her each step. She found a clearing, and sat patiently at the end, her thick tail flicking impatiently, her pale orange eyes narrowed. A big, heavy-set dark brown tabby tom with multiple scars came into view. His large, narrowed amber eyes were glowing in the gloom. "Well?" he asked. The she-cat flattened her shredded ears. "Dead," she meowed, her voice blunt. "Firestar fell for the same old trick." The tabby let loose a deep rumble. "Good job, Darkfur." The she-cat was content, but not yet done. "And my reward?" she asked. The tabby stopped, and glared at Darkfur. "Your reward?" "Yes, Tigerstar. You said there would be a reward for letting Brambleclaw into line." Tigerstar let out a snarl-laugh. "Ah. Yes. Your reward." He flashed out so quickly, Darkfur didn't even realize what had happened until she was lying limp on the ground, eyes wide, her thick fur at the throat torn out and bleeding heavily. Tigerstar sat back, and licked at his bloodstained claws. "Your reward," he sneered, "is to not be blamed for the beginning of the Dark Forest's takeover." He watched, until Darkfur's body slowly faded out, the bloodstains even fading. "And," he meowed. "My sons will rule to forest together as kin." That's the end, folks! Hope you enjoyed, and tell me in the comments below! Category:Whitefeather's Fanfics Category:Fanfics